Yukai
Yukai (ゆかい Yukai; literally meaning "Happy") also known as Kai (カイ, Kai) is an academy student born in the in the . Born in Konohagakure, his birth name was Kai Suzuki (悪夢・カイ,Suzuki Kai), though upon his parents death his foster parents named him Yukai due to his contagiously happy personality. As a result of his descent from the Yuki Clan, he possesses the ability to make use of the Ice Release. Appearance Yukai is a fairly tall, fair-skinned youth with slightly long, wavy, white hair. His normal outfit consists of a light-blue overlong shirt with a hood, grayish black pants, Kumogakure shin guards in black and white colors and dark blue sandals on his feet. Despite just being an academy student, he wears the one-strap-over-one-shoulder Flak Jacket of a Kumogakure Jōnin. This jacket once belonged to his father and thus holds great emotional value for him. Being an academy student he is still to have earned the right to wear a forehead protector. He is always seen smiling and never seems to appear worried about anything. He is a sword user and carries three swords on his back on his flack jacket. These swords have hilts in colors matching the blue of his sandals and the gray black of his pants. Personality Yukai is a very flamboyant and care-free person who greatly values friendship and his bonds with others are of greater value to him than all else. He is always smiling and almost nothing seems to dampen his mood. As such he can be a welcome presence when others are down in the dumps or start to loose hope. He is confident in himself and in his abilities though he is not one to rush into a fight. Despite his relative youth he is remarkably level head and is capable of making calm and collected decisions even if it includes backing down from a fight if it leads to the common good. From his birth he was looked down upon by many in Kumo due to his Akumu heritage, but he did not let this get to him and stayed happy and optimistic through all of his hardships. His optimistic and forever happy attitude was what caused his foster parents to name him Yukia, which literally translates to "happy". History Yukai was born Kai Suzuki, in Konoha to Gin and Misa Suzuki, two powerful and well known members of the Suzuki Clan. When he was very young his parents were sent on a diplomatic mission to Kumogakure and they took him with them. But on their journey to the village tragedy struck and they were involved in an unfortunate accident. Due to heavy rains that had been doing on he and his parents were caught up in a landslide. His mother was killed when she tried to save Kai and Gin and though his father could have escaped on his own he ultimately sacrificed his life to save Kai. Search parties from Kumo ultimately found him and he was taken back to the village. He was taken in by a Kumo couple who took care of him while contact was made with the Leaf to decide his future. Finally when ninja from the leaf came to take him back to Konoha they realized that he had bonded with his new "parents" and taking him away from them might cause even greater trauma to him. So it was decided that he would continue to stay in Kumo. This was seen as not only best for him but also as a way to strengthen ties between the Leaf and the Cloud. So he was adopted bu the Kumo couple and keeping with Kumo traditions renamed Yukai. Synopsis Equipment *Katana: *Shuriken: *Kunai: Abilities Ninjutsu Ice Release Taijutsu Elemental Releases Trivia *Several Kumogakure shinobi have names based on adjectives reflecting their personality, such as Omoi (meaing "thought", alluding to his thoughtful manner), Karui (meaning "light" or "non-serious"), Samui (meaning "cold", which reflects her personality), and Darui (meaning "sluggish," "dull," referring to his lazy, languid way of speaking). As such this naming convention was maintained in naming him as Yukai has a very cheerful and happy personality, just like the meaning of his name. Category:Male Category:Cloud Ninja Category:Genin